1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device capable of communicating with another device.
2. Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-290481 discloses a technique of releasing a lock function of a master terminal only when recognized fingerprint information matches registered fingerprint recognition information.
This leads to suppression of improper act by an unauthorized operator.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-290481 has a problem that since a lock function is not released for an unregistered device, communication cannot easily be performed when it is desired to communicate with an unregistered device.